Mi endemoniado gato
by Shimizublack
Summary: Mukuro salva a un extraño gato de color blanco con ocelos índigos. Lo lleva a su casa a pesar de vivir con un perro & un hurón. Para descubrir que al alimentarlo con leche, se transforma… ¡En un jodido niño! [10069] [Yaoi/Lemon]


**MI ENDEMONIADO GATO.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Mi endemoniado gato.

**P**areja: 10069 (Byakuran/Mukuro Rokudo)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_**Italiano**_**.**

**R**anting: T.

**G**énero: Asombroso Yaoi Hard. Al principio es Zoofilico –es un puto gato lo que encuentra- Luego se vuelve Shonen Ai, por la pequeña forma de nuestro marshmallow favorito y al final, viola a Mukuro.

**S**ummary: Mukuro salva a un extraño gato de color blanco con ocelos índigos. Lo lleva a su casa a pesar de vivir con un perro & un hurón. Para descubrir que al alimentarlo con leche, se transforma… ¡En un jodido niño!

**A**dvertencias: Nunca críes a Byakuran, dándole solo de comer Marshmallow con leche, tampoco le ofrezcas comida de gato, la vomitara. Crecimiento absurdo de personaje, _gato en celo_. Leves roces de 1827 & 8059. Nada normal, solo escenas de romance & humor.

Es un One-shot bastante larguito, así que busquen algo para picar, comer o beber. No quise hacer una serie porque realmente me demoraría un montón, así que resumí todo en un pequeño y caliente escenario.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

No dejen que Mukuro los poseía en lo que leen esto.

[_Mundo alternativo_]

**…Marshmallow (•****o•****) Marshmallow…**

**P**odría considerarse que él tenía una vida tranquila. Tenía un jodido trabajo fijo que no le iban a quitar de su puesto por nada del mundo, viniera quien viniera. Jefe de edición en una editorial, su sección era la literaria. Era él editor de varios famosos escritores. Muchos de ellos conocidos suyos, quienes presentaban trabajos excepcionales. Su posición en la sociedad era media-alta, poseía riquezas guardadas en los bancos y podría mantenerse sin necesidad de trabajar por años, su pensión no estaba próxima, pero sabía que él día que llegara a ella, iba a gozarla bañándose en las cataratas de una lejana isla que compraría con sus ahorros.

Vongola, sin duda era la editorial más prestigiosa de todas, conseguir un puesto como él suyo no era fácil, tampoco era difícil después de todo conocía al presidente de la editorial. Lo único que le faltaba en su vida, era ser recibido por una adorable esposa, que le recibiera con un delantal de color rosa en su cuerpo, un anillo en su dedo índice confirmando a todas las prostitutas que trataban de acostarse con él que tenia dueña. Su futura esposa tenía el cabello en forma de espina, con unos desordenados cabellos castaños esparcidos por todo su rostro, unos grandes ojos de color avellana chocando con un miel achocolatado. Un rostro redondo y perfecto, con labios rosados y cuerpo compacto, su futura esposa no pasaba los 160 metros, sin embargo, así de pequeña era jodidamente perfecta. Sin embargo, había tres jodidos problemas:

**E**l primero, su futura esposa era hombre.

**E**l segundo, el era totalmente gay, un homosexual salido del closet.

Y tercero…

— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Herbívoro.

**E**l novio de su futura esposa, Kyoya Hibari. Un jodido adolescente de 19 años, quien está saliendo con el presidente de la editorial. Tres malditas **E** que le impedían ser totalmente feliz. Deslizo su mano hacia su mejilla, soltando una de sus famosas risas que resonaron en aquella oficina casi silenciosa, muchos de los empleados salían alrededor de las 5:40 de la tarde, ellos salían más tarde, por los cargos que tenían:

—_Kufufufufu_~ Kyoya-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar estudiando.

—Y tú, ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Qué haces viéndole el trasero a mi Tsunayoshi?

— ¡Kyoya! —Tsunayoshi se sonrojo totalmente ante aquella afirmación, sintiendo como su cuerpo era atraído hacia si, por su pareja. Los jóvenes de hoy en día realmente tenían una jodida resistencia. A diferencia de ellos que estaban llegando pronto a los 30 años de edad. Kyoya se acerco besando el cuello de un sonrojado Tsunayoshi, en lo que Mukuro reía en su asiento:

—Presidente, romances en la oficina están prohibidos —le recordó Mukuro, en lo que arreglaba sus papeles, terminaría en casa, no tenia ánimos de seguir en la empresa.

—Lo sé… ¡Kyoya! —le recrimino de nuevo al adolescente, para alejarse un poco de él, en lo que caminaba hacia su mejor amigo, aquel que compartió muchas cosas en su infancia. Si, Mukuro se encontraba enamorado de él, sin embargo, Tsunayoshi se enamoro de ese mocoso: Violento, quien adoraba a una extraña diosa Eunomia, o algo así por el estilo. Amante de la disciplina & el orden, odiaba las multitudes y de alguna manera lo odiaba a él. Bueno, los dos se odiaban. ¿Era justo? Cierto.

Tsunayoshi metió una mano en su abrigo, en lo que sacaba una pequeña caja de color dorada, el joven adulto de cabellos largos azules se sorprendió por aquel detalle, el castaño soltó una pequeña sonrisa, colocando el paquete en sus manos:

—**_Buon Compleanno_**, Mu-kun. (Feliz cumpleaños) —le felicito estirando un poco sus pies para besar la mejilla de su mejor amigo. Kyoya bufo con molestia girando su rostro hacia un lado—. Lo escogió Kyoya, yo pensé en el regalo.

Mukuro solto su típica risa:

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Herbívoro. Es tuyo.

—_Kufufufufu_~ esa no es una actitud con un cumpleañero, Kyoya-kun.

Mukuro abrió la pequeña caja topándose con un extraordinario reloj, **Breitling Emergency II**. Increíble, el color índigo se encontraba en la parte de adentro, tenia tallado su nombre dentro del reloj, en el centro de una línea blanca donde marcaba la temperatura, la hora estaba colocada en su lugar, lo plateado de alrededor le daba una belleza toxica.

—Esto es…

—Lo vimos, como no te vi más mirando tu muñeca, si no el teléfono pensé que se te había roto el reloj, estaba cerca tu cumpleaños, así que tomamos esta ocasión para regalártelo. Kyoya también quería agradecerte por el favor que le hiciste la otra noche.

—Hn.

—De nada, Kyoya-kun. Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto? Estos relojes son bastante caros.

—Es un regalo, es bueno consentir a mi mejor amigo de vez en cuando, ¿cierto? —esa sonrisa dulce le helo el corazón, agradecía por lo menos tenerlo de amigo, era jodidamente bueno en ese aspecto. Tsunayoshi era irremplazable, aunque se enamorara de un cactus o incluso de ese odioso perro de la disciplina seguiría siendo él mismo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Tsuna se giro tomando la mano de su novio, para luego acercarse a Mukuro en lo que los tres se daban un abrazo (Los chicos trataban de no matarse, para complacer a Tsunayoshi) el pequeño amplio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

—Lo siento, quede con Chrome que iríamos a cenar.

—Que mala suerte, será para otra ocasión. Suerte.

—Gracias. No abuses de él Kyoya, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

—No me digas que hacer, cabeza de piña.

—Sí, sí. Friki de la disciplina.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) ** Marshmallow…

Jodido niño, le quería tanto que no podía dejar de ver su reloj. De hecho, le había mentido. Suspiro, aunque fuese piadosa, no soportaría pasar su cumpleaños alrededor de la bestia carnívora de Kyoya actuando sobreprotector con su mejor amigo cuando él estaba cerca. Había cometido el error de cuando estaba borracho declararle la guerra a aquel delincuente juvenil. ¿Quién era Chrome Dokuro?, una hermosa mujer quien vivía cerca de su casa, había estudiado con Tsunayoshi y Mukuro durante sus años de preparatoria y universidad, enamorada de Mukuro de pie a cabeza. Estudio diseño grafico y ahora es una famosa empresaria que tiene su propia empresa, si Chrome le invito a comer, pero el amablemente rechazo la oferta: _Tengo planes, lo siento_.

Lo vuelvo a reintegrar. ¡_Era jodidamente un gay frustrado enamorado de su mejor amigo_! No podía herirle los sentimientos a su amiga de infancia. Esperaba que Haru Miura, una castaña lograra ganarse el corazón de Chrome de una vez por todas. Su mejor amiga, confidente y mano derecha. Diseñaba la mayor parte de los logos en una empresa de diseño de moda, una de las más famosas en todo Japón. La marca de ropa Italiana-Japonesa, Cavallone. Era jodidamente cara, de hecho su traje lo era, pero fue un regalo de Dino, el presidente quien es primo de Tsunayoshi.

Decidió tomar el camino largo, le gustaba colocar sus pies descalzos en la playa, sentir la ola como chocaba contra las piedras de mar y disfrutar de una tranquila velada. Compraría algunas velas, un pastel y cenaría con Ken N´ Kakipi. La panadería de los Kozato se encontraba cerca, al entrar le felicitaron algunos. Enma se encontraba sonriendo amablemente, el pastel iba por parte de la casa, no podría aceptar semejante regalo pero le convencieron. ¡Por todos los dioses posesores! Era un día sin duda diferente a lo habitual.

Mukuro sintió la caliente arena bajo sus pies, el sol a penas se estaba ocultando entre las nubes. Tenía unos papeles debajo de su brazo derecho con el que sujetaba fuertemente la caja del pastel. Su respiración iba al compás de las olas de mar, fue ahí donde lo vio. Caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, sin fuerza alguna, de lejos se veía que tenía algunas quemaduras, pequeñas raspaduras en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Levanto suavemente su carita, aquellos ojos índigos chocaron fuertemente con sus ojos heterocromos. Sorpresa mostro, un maullido se escucho salir de sus labios cuando cayó del suelo. Mukuro soltó lo que tenia, corriendo hasta el pequeño animal, quien maullaba débilmente entre sus brazos, miro hacia todas partes, no había nadie cerca… ¿Quién? ¿Quién era tan humano de tratar a un animal de esa forma? Su extraño pelaje brillaba, sus ocelos que poco a poco se cerraban agradecían, haber conocido a un humano como ese.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

Mukuro subía las escaleras del edificio donde vivía. No era muy popular entre sus vecinos, pero se llevaba de alguna u otra manera bien con algunos. Entre ellos, su vecina del frente, Kyoko Sasagawa, una mujer de cabellos castaños cortos con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Fue el amor juvenil de su mejor amigo en los años de secundaria, claro; en esa época Kyoko era tan difícil de tratar, la más popular de la escuela, alta con un cuerpo esbelto sin embargo, su pasado era tan oscuro como algunos. Trabajo mucho tiempo como una prostituta en las calles, le entendía, sus padres murieron en un accidente y la dejaron a ella sola. Ahora vivía delante de su edificio, trabajaba de secretaria para Chrome, tenía un hijo de unos diez años de edad de nombre Ryohei, nadie sabía la identidad del padre, incluso su madre la desconocía, pero Kyoko siempre había sido inocente, dulce a los ojos del castaño e incluso, por un tiempo a sus ojos:

—Buenas noches, Mukuro-kun.

—Buenas noches, Kyoko —saludo con una cortés sonrisa en sus labios. A su lado una hermosa mujer alta de cabellos rojizos se encontraba de brazos cruzados—. Buenas noches, W.W.

—Es M.M, idiota.

—_Kufufufufu_~, siempre lo olvido.

— ¿Qué llevas en manos? Rokudo-san —bajo la mirada observando esos ojos llameantes en curiosidad. Ryohei no se parecía para nada a su madre. Su cabello blanquecino cortado en forma de punta con ojos largados de color azul resplandecía. El adulto se agacho, mostrando al pequeño gato débil quien jadeaba entre sueños—. ¡Es un gato! ¡Usted siempre tan EXTREMO!

—Sí, lo encontré en las orillas de la playa.

—Algunas veces pienso que usted, Mukuro-san realmente es un obsesionado con los animales —se burlo M.M acercándose para ver al pequeño gato—. ¿Estará bien con sus dos mascotas?

—Bueno, Ken se porta bien con los extraños y Kakipi no se diga, es bastante… ¿reservado?

— ¡Rokudo-san! ¿Puedo jugar EXTREMAMENTE con sus mascotas?

—Hoy no, Ryo-kun. Iremos a comer —le dijo Kyoko quitándole sus ilusiones, el mayor amplio una sonrisa riendo:

—_Kufufufufu_~ claro, cuando gustes.

— ¡Bien! ¡Eso es tan EXTREMO!

—Nos vemos luego, Mukuro.

—Que tengan una buena cena, no muestren más de lo debido a Ryohei está en la edad de saber muchas cosas.

— ¡Silencio! —sentencio M.M sonrojándose.

Metió su mano en su abrigo, tomando la llave de su casa, junto a un llavero en forma de piña, con aquella extraña maleza en su parte superior. El pequeño gato se removió en sus manos, al parecer tenía una fuerte pesadilla, compro algunas medicinas que le otorgo el veterinario con el que fue, recordaba todavía aquella conversación:

**—No esta tan lastimado como parece, los golpes y quemaduras son superficiales, pero aun así, me asombra lo lejos que hubiese llegado. Gracias a Dios, usted lo encontró. **

**—Sí, me asombre mucho en el estado que se encontraba. Gracias que todavía seguías abierto, Fuuta—el castaño amplio una sonrisa, escribiendo en un papel lo que necesitaba. **

**—Me gustaría que lo dejaras a mi cargo, pero conociéndote no dormirás hasta no saber cuál es su estado. No te preocupes, compra esto y dale algo de leche para que su estomago se encuentre estable, si le damos algo fuerte seguramente lo vomitara, los medicamentos no son fuertes, le harán bien a su cuerpo y estomago. **

**—Gracias Doc. **

**—Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños —el peliazul soltó una pequeña risa—. La consulta será tú regalo privado. **

**—Me siento como un niño al estar recibiendo tantas cosas gratis. **

**—Gózalas amigo, es solo un día al año. **

Amplio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al abrir la puerta sintió todo el sitio demasiado callado para su gusto. Río, encendiendo la luz de la entrada, en lo que quitaba sus zapatos suavemente:

— ¡Ken! ¡Kakipi! He llegado.

Aviso, un ladrido llamo su atención, bajo la mirada observando a su mascota quien movía su cola de un lugar a otro. Observándolo con sus grandes ojos de color marrón. Su pequeño perro de raza Pomerania, quien tenía una cicatriz entre sus ojos y su hocico en una pelea callejera con un Rottweiler; realmente se sorprendió al ver que seguía con vida ese animal extraño. Su pelaje era de un extraño color rubio, para el pelaje castaño que portaba esta raza su color era asombrosamente perfecto, le cogió tanta estima al hombre, aunque al principio tubo que limpiar el trasero del perro con algunos periódicos. Dejo a un lado sus papeles y el pastel desordenándole el pelaje a "_Ken_" quien movía rápidamente su cola.

Una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la cocina, el pequeño Hurón de ojos dorados miraba con atención al jefe, el boss de boss de esa casa, aquel mágico dios que le daba alimentos saludar a su amigo _Ken_. Chikusa, aquel que por un pequeño apodo de su amo le denominaba Kakipi caminaba con elegancia moviendo su cola hasta levantar sus patas colocándolas encima del pantalón de su máster, mirándolo con esos ojos diciendo una clara señal: _¡Hambre! ¡Aliméntame dios!_ Su piel oscura casi llegando a un azul resplandeciente se encontraba atento de los movimientos del mayor, pero al igual que su compañero aquel olor llego a sus oídos, y los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia el brazo de su dueño: _¿Nuevo? ¿Alguien nuevo?_ Sorprendido, ya que solo eran siempre los tres.

—Es un nuevo amigo —aseguro con una sonrisa—. Se encontraba herido, deben entender ¿cierto? Ustedes también llegaron conmigo de la misma forma.

Chikusa fue regalado por parte de Fuuta, en un camino de trafico de hurones, tuvieron un accidente, y pocos fueron los que sobrevivieron, el que Mukuro tenía ahora gordito y con los ojos brillantes eran de esos pocos que lograron vivir, a pesar de estar casi al borde de la muerte, tenía una marca a un lado de su rostro marcada por los humanos que no eran su jefe, a quienes le temían: A excepción de Fuuta, el los inyectaba pero les daba croquetas, así que debía ser bueno. Del amigo de su máster, Tsunayoshi su voz era dulce y siempre jugaba con ellos. A pesar de todo al niño del frente Ryohei, sus gritos eran sofocantes, pero les daban croquetas. El resto era aterrador, sobre todo el niño de cabellos negros, una vez trato de cocinarlos si no fuera por su jefe.

—Vamos, les daré algo de comer —aviso el adulto entrando a casa. Observando cómo los dos movían sus colas esperando que les repartieran su comida.

Mukuro se dirigió hacia el sofá donde había dejado al gato luego de darle la comida a sus mascotas, observo como el gato se encontraba sentado mirando a todas partes como buscando un: _¿Por qué estaba en un sofá, dentro de la casa de un desconocido? ¡Oh dios lo iban a violar!_ Mukuro se acerco, el gato salto hacia el mueble levantando sus garras.

—Tranquilo… no te haré nada. Solo te daré la cena—el pequeño gato observo como Mukuro colocaba el plato en el suelo, rodeo suavemente el sofá, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, sintiendo la mirada de Mukuro en el, se levanto de brazos inocente como si aquel gato lo estuviera acusando de envenenamiento—: No le he puesto nada, lo juro.

**A excepción de las medicinas**, pensó. Se alejo algunos pasos del gato, quien se acerco al plato para beber un poco de leche, el pequeño comenzó a tomarla con seguridad luego de recibir bien un poco el tacto de esta, poco a poco su cuerpo fue moviéndose con más agilidad sobre el plato, limpiándolo, removiendo su lengua por su hocico mirando al adulto quien tomaba el plato.

—Me alegro que te gustara.

El pequeño maulló, subiéndose de nuevo en aquel largo mueble, observando cómo caminaba hasta la cocina, se asusto al ver a un perro salir de aquel lugar escondiéndose en el sofá, sus orejas sobresalieron y con sus patitas las alejo de su rostro observando como Mukuro se agachaba jugando con el pequeño animal, al igual que uno extraño que no conocía subía a la espalda de este acomodándose en sus cabellos.

Si no recordaba mal, él lo había salvado, el adulto regreso a la sala sentándose en el sofá encendiendo el televisor, coloco el canal de las noticias, en lo que abría poco a poco el pastel de chocolates, con fresa rellena que le habían regalado. Agradeció antes de encender una pequeña vela. Kakipi se encontraba en el suelo junto a Ken, el pequeño gato saco su cabeza por el sofá observando que el hombre ampliaba una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios: **Otro cumpleaños, solo**. Recordó al pequeño y giro su rostro:

— ¿Byakuran? —el gato se escondió, ¡como sabía su nombre! —. Oh, lo siento… la placa en tu cuello dice tu nombre. Te llamas así, o de esa forma se llama tu dueño —el gato saco sus orejas y luego lo observo fuertemente—. Te llamas así, ¿Por qué no te unes? Cantaremos el cumpleaños.

El pequeño se acerco con cautela, Mukuro comenzó a cantar suavemente en lo que seguía el aullido de su perro, el pequeño gato observaba esos grandes ojos heterocromos, quien les daba algo de nostalgia, sus labios entreabiertos se movían, luego apago la vela antes de pedir el deseo. La noche paso entre los constantes celos de Ken queriendo estar en las piernas de Mukuro cuando Kakipi subió al mueble, Byakuran aquel pequeño gato tratando de alejarse de Ken, escondiéndose en el sofá, mirando con envidia como Kakipi se encontraba en las piernas de su salvador, tanto así que el adulto reía por aquello. La noche, paso realmente rápido.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

Mukuro se estaba despertando por la ligera cosquilla que surgía desde la parte de debajo de su pierna derecha, se encontraba dormido de costado, sintiendo como una cola se enrollaba en su pierna, subiendo suavemente por esta. Con molestia, parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, miro el reloj todavía era un poco temprano para llegar a trabajar, deslizo sus manos hacia su cara quitando un poco algunas lagañas minúsculas que se escapaban.

—Ken… te he dicho que no duermas en la cama —susurro, escucho el jadeo de su perro bajo su cama. Levanto la mirada observando a su pequeño Hurón entre sus cojines arreglados y bien limpios todavía dormido eso significaba… —. Byakuran —susurro suavemente, se levanto un poco antes de poder despertar al gato pero su rostro se helo. Su cara era todo un poema:

Mukuro paso del color blanco que su piel representaba a un rojo intenso, luego comenzó a tornarse verde, morado, amarillo, azul… era un jodido arcoíris gay. Lo que sus ojos veían no tenia explicación ante la vista de nadie. Eso… no era un jodido gato… ¡Era un jodido niño! Su cabello blanco se encontraba regado por todo su rostro, aparentaba unos diez años de edad, o tal vez eso era por su tamaño, se encontraba sin ropa puesta, la cola blanca del pequeño se enrollaba con más firmeza en el pie de Mukuro, sus orejas blancas se movieron un poco, parecía que combinaba con el extraño cabello del hombre, sus ojos cerrados y una extraña marca resplandecía en su mejilla, era morada parecida… ¿A la quemadura del gato? Era una marca. Ahogo un grito de sus labios… ¡Le iban a llamar pedófilo! ¡Zoofílico! ¡¿Y a parte gay?! No, no… eso no podía pasar.

Levanto su mano recorriendo el hombro del pequeño, a quien comenzó a remover entre sus brazos:

—Despierta… hey, niño…

—No soy un niño… —jadeo suavemente entre sueños, apegándose más al cuerpo del hombre de cabellos azules.

— ¡Despierta!

— ¡No grites tan temprano! —el pequeño se levanto de golpe, esos ojos color índigo los conocía, fueron los mismos que le dirigía aquel gato hacia su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces, era imposible… ¡Totalmente imposible! El pequeño abrió su boca soltando un bostezo observando sus pequeños colmillos quienes sobresalían de su boca, dirigiendo su mano hasta sus labios—. Buenos días… Mukuro.

— ¿Cómo que buenos días?... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Y por qué haces cosplay de gato?

El pequeño giro su rostro por las preguntas del mayor, y luego giro su cabecita hacia atrás, observando cómo su cola regresaba y comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro al igual que sus orejas: **Bien, no es un cosplay**. ¡Lo que es más extraño aun! Mukuro comenzaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Porque es de día! —canto, levantando sus manitos al aire, cerrándolas varias veces—. Mi nombre es Byakuran, me gusta mucho mi nombre y en tus labios suena adorable —le comento mostrando sus pequeños colmillos—. Tú me recogiste ayer, en la playa y este no es un cosplay de gato… de hecho… ¿Qué es un cosplay?

—Es una especie de disfraz, accesorios e implementos de un sujeto en específico. Personajes de cine, televisión, anime entre otras cosas. Espera… ¿Por qué te estoy contestando? ¿Me estás diciendo que eres ese jodido gato blanco? —el pequeño asintió—. Imposible… un gato no se puede convertir en humano.

—Aunque no lo creas, somos una raza diferente de gatos. Y bueno, somos los humanos quienes nos convertimos en gato. Gracias a Mukuro-kun no he muerto. Sin embargo, he perdido algo de mi fuerza, así que lo máximo que he alcanzado a convertirme es en un niño de diez años.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices… —el pequeño se lanzo en sus brazos tumbándolo a la cama:

— ¡No es necesario! ¡Le seré fiel a Mukuro durante toda su vida!

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

No estaba pasando. ¡Eso no estaba pasando! Sentía que su cabeza quería explotar esa mañana. Recuerdos pasaban y se iban una, otra, otra y otra vez. Estaba perdiendo el control de su persona: Sobre todo el hecho de que tenia a un humano que se podía transformar en gato en su casa… ¡Lo había dejado en su casa! Movió el bolígrafo en sus manos, una y otra vez. Tratando de tranquilizarse, de solo tener una mirada a su mente aparecía esa bola de color blanca sonriendo: ¡**Le seré fiel a Mukuro durante toda su vida**! Esas palabras… esas malditas palabras ¡No deberían salir de la boca de un mocoso con apariencia de 10 años! Le repetía una y otra vez, pero Byakuran sonreía mostrando sus colmillos: **No tengo 10 años, es porque no me he recuperado por completo. ¡Soy incluso más alto que Mukuro-kun! ¡Todo un semental!** ¿Todo un semental? Joder con ese mocoso. Ya de por sí, se tragaba el cuento de que se podía transformar en un gato, no era suficientemente creer que un gato… era un seme. Imposible, si a los uke eran llamados neko. ¿Él como seme? ¡Era una gracia! Una maldita y cómica situación.

—Mukuro… —escucho que le llamaban—. ¡Mukuro-san!

—Sí, sucede algo… —levanto su mirada, topándose con unos verdosos ocelos jade—. Hayato-kun.

—Estoy hablándote desde hace tiempo, jefe. ¿Qué lo tiene tan ocupado?

—Es el nuevo libro… —Gokudera levanto una ceja con esa confesión—. Tengo que terminar de aclarar algunas cosas con el escritor… me tiene en otro mundo. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Sí, aquí están los papeles que necesita firmar. La solicitud de ampliación de los editores esta en progreso. Takeshi digo… Yamamoto-san tiene un grupo de personal con grandes hojas de vida para nuestro trabajo.

—Sí, dile a Takeshi-kun que me envié aquellos papeles. Hayato…

— ¿Sí?

—Cubre el chupón de tu cuello, la próxima dile a Takeshi-kun que no sea tan sobreprotector.

El gran sonrojo en las mejillas del peliplateado le hizo reír. El joven se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de su pareja pidiendo explicaciones por algo que ni él sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar: Para protegerte de los pervertidos. Le contestaba con una sonrisa. Mukuro, dejo salir aquella típica risa de sus labios, mirando divertido a sus dos asistentes y por jerarquía los que seguían en lista de ser los mejores editores de aquella editorial. Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, entraron a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo, la competencia les hizo enamorarse ¿Linda historia de amor? Mukuro no tenía ánimos de contarla.

Eran buenos trabajadores, puntuales. Sus escritores los amaban, para él, todo eso era suficiente. Inhalo un poco de aire, el mismo lo dejo salir de sus labios con frustración… ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que le sucedía en su patética vida? Sobre todo… al tener a un mocoso en su casa.

La salida se acerco con rapidez, no iba a dejar que ese mocoso se quedara más tiempo solo. ¡Le podía pasar algo! No… ahora se preocupaba era por la salud de su ordenado apartamento. Trago seco, guardo todo como pudo levantándose con prisa antes de toparse con la risa de su mejor amigo, quien sostenía algunos papeles:

— ¡Muk-kun! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿no creo que sea importante? Usualmente ese tono de voz lo utilizas cuando yo…

—Mientes —contesto con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo… error. ¡Era todo lo contrario! Era una sonrisa sínica, cargada de sadismo y maldad. Trago seco, y maldijo al maldito tutor de su querido mejor amigo. Ese Reborn, el hermano mayor de su novio.

—Su…sucede algo malo conmigo Tsunayoshi-kun… que yo recuerdo no creo haberte…

— ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡No fuiste a cenar con Chrome! ¡Me engañaste!

— ¿Disculpa?

—Resulta que nos topamos con Chrome ayer, nos dijo: _¿Salida con él?, si me rechazo. Estoy saliendo a cenar con Haru y algunas compañeras de la oficina_ —trato de imitar la voz de la pelimorada—. Mukuro Rokudo… ¿Por qué me mentiste?

**Mierda… **¿Qué le podía decir? No podría simplemente contar la historia: _Ayer me encontré un gato, recuerdas que me gustan los animales. Bueno, resulta que tenía unos extraños ojos color índigo, lo lleve a la veterinaria de Fuuta, me dijo que le entregara unos medicamentos, le di leche cuando llegue a la casa, me comí el pastel solo, como todo un maldito soltero homosexualmente gay que soy y al levantarme había un niño con cola y orejas de gato a mi lado_… **¡Definitivamente no voy a decir todo eso!** Trago seco:

—Kyoko me pidió que cuidara a Ryohei… lo siento, por mentir.

— ¿Disculpa? —Mukuro suspiro.

—Kyoko está saliendo con W.W.

—M.M —le corrigió su mejor amigo.

—Esa, me pidió que le cuidara a Ryohei en lo que ella iba a cenar con la castaña. No te podía decir que iba a pasar mi cumpleaños cuidando al mocoso de mi vecino, estaba tan emocionado de jugar con Ken y Kakipi que… bueno, no pude negarme, ese mocoso me agrada.

—A todos, a todos —le comento con una sonrisa—. Vale, lamento interrogarte, no me gusta que rechaces mis invitaciones —Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa, en lo que movía unos papeles alrededor de su pecho.

— ¿Dónde está tu perro?

— ¿Kyoya? Esta en exámenes, le dije que no lo quería ver cerca de la oficina si no aprobaba, todos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, un adolescente como Kyoya en abstinencia realmente es malo para tu salud. Recuerda que si sale de abstinencia que sea el sábado para que descanses todo el domingo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Muk-kun!

Mukuro comenzó a reír ante el gran sonrojo de su mejor amigo. Tsunayoshi todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, se despidieron: ¡_La próxima vez cenamos_! Y se fue directo a su casa, no había tiempo de paseo por la playa descalzo. Compro lo que iba a hacer esa noche de cena casi corriendo hasta su casa.

— ¡Mukuro-kun! ¡Bienvenido! —Byakuran salto hacia sus brazos haciéndole caer al piso golpeándose con la puerta detrás de él. El pequeño ronroneaba entre sus brazos, vestía una pequeña chaqueta de color negro que tenia de Tsunayoshi, quien había estado ahí durante algunos días. Movía su cola de un lado a otro, contento de la llegada del ajeno.

—He regresado… Byakuran… ¿Dónde está Ken y Kakipi?

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—El perro y el hurón.

—Los almorcé, no había nada interesante que comer —la cara de Mukuro era un total poema. La risa de Byakuran comenzó a salir de sus labios cuando salto del cuerpo ajeno corriendo hasta la sala—. ¡Es mentira! ¡Ven, ven! —movió sus manitos hacia adelante. El todavía choqueado hombre gateo con suavidad hasta la sala abriendo los labios completamente, con maestría o algo por el estilo se encontraba una decoración absurdamente elegante en la sala, habían varias hojas colgando en el techo un: ¡_Feliz cumpleaños_! En varios colores. Su piel se erizo, reviso rápidamente la biblioteca pero no encontró libros dañados… ¿De dónde? ¡Joder! No era papel…

Corrió hasta su habitación medio dramático observando cómo las prendas de ropa se encontraban rotas, la tela que se encontraba en su diseño era de su jodida ropa… ¡Su ropa! Byakuran danzo hasta un lado de Mukuro abrazándolo para darle un beso en su mejilla.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Byakuran… ¿hay algo que no te gusta?

—Sí, muchas cosas no me gustan. No me gustan las cosas picantes, agrias, agridulces, sin sabor, normales… pero ¡Me gusta mucho Mukuro-kun!

— ¿Sabes cómo se castigan a los gatos?

—Es…escuche de mis colegas, que nos asusta es ese aparato extraño que tienen los humanos… ya sabes…

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto más sentado el hombre. Byakuran trago seco como si decir su nombre era aterrador.

—Rociador.

El adulto se levanto entrando al baño, Byakuran giro su cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender su actitud, cuando Mukuro salió sus orejas se levantaron y su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con felicidad, cuando sintió que algo le caía encima, su piel se erizo totalmente y comenzó a alejarse de Mukuro con saltos hacia atrás…

¡Era un puto rociador con agua! ¡¿Un endemoniado rociador?!

—Mu…Mukuro-kun.

—Te voy a castigar, Byakuran —lamio suavemente sus labios. El pequeño gatito tembló de miedo. Ken y Kakipi miraban con temor y lastima a su amo y al pequeño gatito, por haberlo hecho. El pequeño se encontraba acorralado siendo roseado con agua por el malvado Mukuro.

Byakuran seguía escondido en una esquina de la habitación. Mukuro limpiaba la sala con ayuda de Ken quien rodaba con su hocico un balde y Kakipi quien se dedicaba a rodar con su cabecita las telas de ropa. Si, Mukuro era como blanca nieve, cenicienta y todas esas princesas que podían controlar a los animales. Se tiro en el sofá de su casa, estirando sus piernas con molestia, ni siquiera había cenado.

El adulto se levanto para cocinar, sirvió la comida de sus mascotas y camino hasta la habitación colocando una extraña comida delante de Byakuran, quien se acerco a ella mirando a el adulto con un interrogante:

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Comida de gato —un tic se marco en su ceja.

—Soy humano, ¿sabes? Tan humano como gato, no como comida de gato.

—Bueno… me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que yo… quien soy un HUMANO con orejas de GATO, como comida normal.

Mukuro suspiro rascando su mejilla, se agacho para tomar la comida y llevarla a la cocina, Byakuran lo siguió de cerca, aunque se escondía detrás de las sillas, muebles y mesas buscando con su mirada al rociador. Coloco en la mesa un conjunto de pan con una tarta de huevo.

— ¿Bien?

—Ya te lo dije, solo me gusta el dulce.

— ¿Qué?

—Marshmallow, marshmallow y muchos marshmallow

— ¡Me estás diciendo que lo único que comes es esa porquería!

—Y también leche, la leche me fortalece.

— ¡AH! ¡Solo te daré leche! Mañana compro tus jodidos marshmallow.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

Dos meses de convivencia habían pasado. De la oficina a la tienda, de la tienda a la casa. Tenía unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Dormía con un niño que se colaba en su pierna todas las noches, con su jodida cola que le hacía querer patearlo de la cama. Llevaba tiempo que no veía la playa, como el agua se hacía ciegamente oscura ante sus ojos, sentir la arena bajo sus piernas, la brisa del mar. Aunque aceptaba que se encontraba menos tenso que de costumbre, el trabajo se relajaba un poco, sin embargo, al llegar a la casa se alegraba que de alguna manera esas orejas se movieran al ver televisión, recibir un ¡_Bienvenido Mukuro-kun_! era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. No era como siempre había soñado, pero observar a ese niño con sus ojos en forma de estrella y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro al ver el televisor era entrañable. Había crecido en esos dos meses, pareciera que tuviese entre once u doce años, a pesar de tener esa apariencia tan pequeña e introvertida.

Le había agarrado cariño a ese jodido gato. Quien solo comía: Marshmallow, helado, chocolate, cualquier dulce existente ah y claro… su vaso de leche luego de cada comida. Esa tarde también evito caminar por la orilla del mar, al contrario comenzó a caminar por la acera de la tienda directo a su casa, para comprar la cena de esa noche y presintió que ese mocoso se había comido absolutamente todas las raciones de marshmallow.

—He regresado. Byakuran, Ken, Kakipi.

— ¡Bienvenido! Mukuro-chan~

**Mukuro-chan… **aquel apodo resonó varias veces en su cerebro, al levantar la mirada se topo con una sonrisa seductora, escondida detrás de un pequeño marshmallow con unos pequeños ojos. Sus uñas se encontraban totalmente largas, sus labios se humedecían suavemente a cada lamida que le daba a su dulce, tenía el cabello mucho más alborotado y su cola se movía de un lado a otro, sus ojos índigo recorrieron con la mirada al dueño de la casa y sus colmillos resaltaron en sus labios.

—Bya…Byakuran…

— ¡Hey! Mukuro-chan, he recuperado mi cuerpo… ¿Es fantástico? No es así.

Se acerco al ajeno acorralándolo contra la puerta, relamió suavemente sus labios con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora soy más alto que Muk-chan~

— ¡¿Qué… que crees que haces idiota?! —exclamo avergonzado, alejándole de él. Byakuran levanto curiosamente una ceja haciéndose a un lado, cuando Mukuro paso a su lado quitándose los zapatos con rapidez.

_Muk-chan, era tan inocente_. Byakuran rio suavemente caminando detrás de él, alejándose tres pasos sabía perfectamente que si rompía aquella cercanía podría estar cerca del maldito rociador, sus orejas se erizaron, sin embargo, se movieron suavemente al verlo saludar a Ken y Kakipi quienes se encontraban dormidos.

Byakuran comía tranquilamente sentado en el cojín, ese día era viernes. Mukuro no se levantaría temprano para irse al trabajo. Así que se iban a dormir tarde viendo algunas películas. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, los tres saltaron bajándose del mueble gruñendo, frente al teléfono. Byakuran fue el primero en darse cuenta de que era ese aparato que rara vez sonaba.

— ¡Byakuran! ¡¿Puedes contestar?! ¡Estoy tomando una ducha!

— ¡Sí!

El joven se dirigió al teléfono observándolo con sus ojos índigo. Deslizo sus manos al aparato levantándolo lentamente, lo coloco en su oído pero no lograba entender con claridad, luego se dio cuenta que estaba al revés, así que lo coloco como debía ser:

—/ ¿Sí? Esta es la casa de Muk-chan/ —contesto, tratando de imitar de la mejor manera a su dueño.

—/ _¿Muk-kun?_/ —la voz del otro lado pareció dudar—. /_Disculpe… ¿Muk-kun se encuentra?_/

—/ _¿Quién quiere hablar con Muk-chan?_/

—/_Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada… necesito hablar urgente con Muk-kun… ¿Se encuentra?_/

—/_Esta tomando un baño, llámelo más tarde_/ —ese niño, no le trajo buena espina. Del otro lado se hizo un silencio.

—/_Es de su trabajo, necesito hablar urgente con él. Por favor, pase él teléfono_/ —un gruñido se escucho de los labios de Byakuran… ¡¿Quién se creía él para darle ordenes?! Tsuna del otro lado se estaba desesperando.

— ¿Byakuran? ¿Quién es?

—No sé, es un tal Tsunayoshi que dice no se qué cosa de trabajo y… —Byakuran fue echado a un lado, Mukuro tomo el teléfono con ansias colocándolo en su oreja, antes se estaba secando el cabello, con la toalla colocada en su cintura, cuando se encontraba de esa forma nadie tenía por qué molestarlo, era una regla esencial de la casa pero… ¡LE COLOCABA MÁS ATENCIÓN A ESE TELÉFONO!

—/ _¿Tsunayoshi-kun? Lo siento… estaba tomando un baño. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?_/

Mukuro-kun… ¿disculpándose? En qué mundo se encontraba Byakuran. Le hablaba con demasiada confianza, ese brillo en los ojos nunca los había visto. ¿Por qué era tan diferente cuando hablaba con él? ¿Por qué lo trataba tan diferente? Los dientes de Byakuran rechinaron con enojo. ¡Se encontraba enojado! ¡Totalmente!

—/ _¡¿Qué?!_ / —aquello hizo resaltar a Byakuran—. / _¡Estaré de inmediato en el hospital! ¡No te muevas de ahí Tsunayoshi-kun!_ /

Eso no podía estar pasando. Los sollozos cesaron cuando el teléfono fue cortado. Mukuro se metió en su habitación para cambiarse. Byakuran observaba todos sus movimientos con enojo, observando cómo se peinaba su largo cabello, tomando su abrigo y su cartera:

—Llegaré tarde.

—Muk-chan… —Byakuran estiro su mano, Mukuro la quito lentamente de la suya girando su cuerpo.

—Me tengo que ir, cuida a los chicos.

Byakuran abrió suavemente sus ojos, estos temblaban de frustración y molestia. Los dos animales sintieron la ira que comía en esos momentos a Byakuran, quien se giro de vuelta al sofá moviendo de un lado a otro su cola con molestia, refunfuñando un par de veces:

¡¿Quién era ese maldito de Kyoya?! ¡Porque tenía que accidentarse! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ir al hospital por alguien así?! ¡A parte! ¡¿Quién era ese Tsunayoshi con quien su Mukuro tenía tanta confianza?! ¡Malditos! ¡Los maldijo a todos! Mukuro era SUYO… no lo perdería de nuevo.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

La puerta de la casa fue abierta, Mukuro observo todo totalmente oscuro, eran las tres y media de la mañana. La mayor parte del tiempo la paso a un lado de Tsunayoshi, la otra parte del tiempo escuchando la explicación del accidente con Reborn y luego observaba a su amigo llorando en los brazos de un idiota motociclista acostado en una cama: _Esta bien, fue más el susto que los golpes. Se rompió una pierna y uno de los brazos, las costillas las tiene fracturadas pero su cerebro milagrosamente se encuentra bien_. Dijo el doctor, la expresión de Reborn solamente fue: _Mi hermano tiene la maldita cabeza dura_. Ese delincuente, sentir las lágrimas de Tsunayoshi en su cuerpo le habían herido demasiado. Se sentía usualmente extraño, cualquier oportunidad para abrazar a su mejor amigo se esfumaba completamente, poco a poco se estaba acabando. Era extraño, luego de tantos años estando a su lado, no sentía lo mismo que antes, incluso cuando lo vio llorando en el estomago del herido Kyoya, no sintió celos… sintió: ¿Un alivio? Porque el mocoso no hubiese muerte.

Ya se estaba volviendo loco. Seguramente sabía el porqué de lo que sucedía. Camino hasta su habitación, encontrando a Byakuran con una camisa suya dormido en la cama, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios acercándose a él… ese era el maldito motivo. Ese apestoso gato. Deslizo sus manos por las mejillas de Byakuran, agachándose poco a poco a su altura rozando sus labios con los ajenos:

—Buenas noches, Muk-chan.

Reacciono. Se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Byakuran con una aterrorizada sonrisa en sus labios. Byakuran recorría su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, su nariz recorrió cualquier extensión de Mukuro sintiendo un extraño aroma entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces lloro encima de ti? —Apretó fuertemente sus dientes, sus manos tomaron la corbata de Mukuro a un lado, colocándola entre sus brazos para relamer sus labios—. Mukuro-kun, no creo que sea necesario decir esto… ¿Pero sabes que tú eres mío?

—Byakuran… suéltame de inmediato. Es una orden.

—Lo siento, no la puedo cumplir. Te haré MÍO, Muk-chan.

Mukuro trato de moverse en la cama pero fue detenido por las manos de Byakuran quien soltaba suavemente su ropa. Comenzando por su suéter quien comenzó a subir suavemente dejando ver su piel aterciopelada. Relamió sus labios comenzando a besar desde su abdomen hasta aquellos rosados pezones, quienes recibieron la lengua seca de Byakuran, mojaba suavemente aquel lugar, dedicándose a morderlo, las piernas cerradas de Mukuro eran acorraladas por las de Byakuran, la mano izquierda del peliblanco se dedicaba a jugar con el otro pezón en lo que su gemelo era mordisqueado por los labios del gato.

Un jadeo quedo expuesto de los labios de Mukuro, quien apretaba fuertemente sus labios evitando gemir, quedar en total disposición a las manos de ese apestoso y lujurioso gato. Sintió los dedos ajenos humedecerse en sus labios abrió su boca por el pedido de que los dedos del contrario entraban, aprovecho aquello para morderlo con fuerza, lo que fue un castigo por parte de Byakuran al morderlo a él:

—Eso no se hace… Muk-kun —Byakuran estaba cegado por los celos, la envidia e incluso el olor de otro en el cuerpo de SU Mukuro le estaba volviendo loco.

—Su…suéltame bastardo, asqueroso y lujurioso gato callejero.

—Eso duele, Mukuro-kun.

Los dedos de Byakuran se dirigieron hacia la entrepierna de su compañero, bajando con sus manos el pantalón del ajeno junto a su ropa interior, sus labios se dedicaron a besar con lujuria cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su miembro, con su mano moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, observaba lo duro que estaba su compañero, lentamente se divertía tocando con su dedo gordo la punta ajena, mojándola con su saliva, recorría suavemente su vista hacia arriba, era una belleza, sus labios se abrieron metiendo el miembro a su boca.

Ah, gracias a eso lo vio con sus ojos. Como se contraía contra la cama, apegándose por tratar de retener los gemidos en sus labios, la saliva que se derretía por sus labios, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y su pecho quien subía y bajaba con rapidez. Traspiraba una extraña sensación, que despertaba más el instinto salvaje de aquel gato blanco.

Sus labios comenzaron a mostrarse atento a su trabajo, la felación contra el miembro de Mukuro era cada vez más rápida, los gemidos del mayor comenzaron a invadir la casa, el lugar caliente comenzó a mostrarse con más claridad, los labios de Mukuro se abrían y se cerraban con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia, Byakuran probaba la entrepierna de su compañero, subía y bajaba su lengua como si de una paleta se tratase, mordía de vez en cuando la piel ajena disfrutando de su textura, su olor le volvía loco, Mukuro en si le estaba haciendo perder la cualidad de su vida.

Sus boca se separo del ajeno, comenzando un recorrido hacia abajo, donde mojo con sus labios la entrada del más bajo de los dos, el estremecimiento de Mukuro le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar de todo que entrara por ese lugar, su lengua le dio una lamida, y luego comenzó a besar cada parte de allá abajo, desde sus testículos hasta su entrada, por donde su lengua daba paso para entrar e invadir el extraño lugar.

—Bya…Byakuran… detente… detente de una vez…

—Lo siento, cuando un gato esta en celo es muy difícil decirle que no tenga sexo.

— ¡Yo no soy un maldito gato!

—Pero vives con uno, atente a las consecuencias.

Delineo suavemente sus labios, apretando con su mano el miembro de Mukuro, quien llego al clímax, Byakuran tomo el semen del ajeno introduciéndolo en su interior, Mukuro se tenso por sus movimientos, sus manos temblaban aun siendo sujetadas por la madera de la cama, el dedo comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, una y otra vez. Le helaba totalmente, se estaba volviendo loco… ¿Cuándo acabaría esa tortura?

Otro dedo entro, jadeo con fuerza, el dolor estaba subiendo a su cuerpo, Byakuran se estiro hacia arriba besando sus labios con suavidad, sentía su propio sabor en los labios ajenos, pero no le molestaba, quería probar los labios del menor, sentir suavemente como su respiración se topaba con la suya, luego de eso fueron tres dedos, quienes entraron dentro.

El beso, evito un jadeo de dolor, sus manos se movían de adentro hacia afuera tocando aquel punto que comenzó a volver loco a Mukuro, sus labios abiertos, dejando que la saliva se librara de sus labios era un espectáculo que no se iba a dignar que nadie más viera: Mukuro era solo de él. Saco sus tres dedos, sin embargo, la cola de Byakuran fue lo que comenzó a entrar en el ajeno, Mukuro se asombro al sentir algo tan fuerte pero a la vez grueso, la cola a lo mucho ocupaba tres dedos y medio o cuatro, quien se movía de adentro hacia afuera por Byakuran, este con sus manos comenzó a deslizar su pantalón hacia abajo, mostrando su erguido miembro, quien asombro al peliazul:

—_Tranquilo, Byakurancito no tiene púas como los gatitos_.

—Te-tenias que cantar… en… en este mal-maldito momento…

La mano de Byakuran le daba placer a su propio miembro, quien estaba erguido delante de su cuerpo, el de Mukuro también tenía animo de nuevo, los dos miembros eran restregados por el más alto, en lo que la cola de ambos tomaba la intensión de seguir penetrando a Mukuro hasta que se viniera, el mayor se aferraba a la cama jadeando, las lagrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos eran exclusivamente solo para Byakuran, para él, para nadie más.

Su miembro palpito en su mano, y no fue el único. La tercera vez en la noche que Mukuro se venía. Era tan jodidamente gay, que no aguantaba mucho tiempo, la primera vez de Byakuran, sin embargo, su querido amigo todavía seguía con ganas, quería seguir en ese lugar. La cola quien fue apretada por Mukuro salió de su entrada, para levantar un poco más su trasero, Mukuro se alarmo un poco y miro hacia el cajón:

—Saca… saca un puto lubricante, bestia.

— ¿Lubricante? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto ladeando su rostro, el mayor levanto una pierna golpeando la cara del más alto.

— ¡No me vas a follar sin lubricante puta bestia de cuatro patas! ¡Solo saca del puto cajón una maldita botella que dice L-U-B-R-I-C-A-N-T-E! —ordeno.

Byakuran se estiro sacando la botella, al regarla en sus manos se encontraba totalmente fría, pegajosa, resbaladiza. Amplio sus labios, colocando la punta en la entrada de Mukuro, regándola dentro, el mayor se electrizo totalmente. Esa no era la puta idea… pero esa mirada de lujuria de Byakuran le dijo que era lo único que iba a ver.

El miembro del gato estuvo en la entrada de Mukuro, lentamente comenzó a entrar, sintiendo como el ajeno se tensaba por el dolor, un agudo gemido se escapo de las bocas de este, Byakuran amplio una sonrisa comenzando a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su Muk-kun, aunque se encontraba apretado, le era fácil moverse de adentro hacia afuera, sus manos se dirigieron al rostro ajeno, besándole, suavemente deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuello ajeno, desde sus mejillas hasta sus labios, sus ojos, sus orejas e incluso su cuello. Le besaba, sus manos soltaron las ajenas suavemente. Mukuro lo primero que hizo fue pasarlas por el cuello del ajeno sujetándose a su cabello con fuerza, joder se sentía totalmente bien, aquel niño estaba tocando cada vez más su punto interior que le volvía totalmente loco.

Uno y otra vez, una y otra vez. Byakuran era un jodido dios en esto, las manos del mayor se aferraron totalmente al cuello del otro y su boca se encontraba cerca de su cuello mordiéndole con desenfreno. Sin duda nunca se había sentido mejor, entraba una y otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, Byakuran abre sus labios, con sus colmillos comienza a morder con fuerza a Mukuro, si este fuera un gato se encontraría totalmente marcado por su parte.

Mukuro sintió algo dentro de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y revolcó su cabeza hacia atrás:

—Puto… eres un puto mentiroso, maldito gato callejero…

—Lo siento… olvide ese pequeño detalle.

Aquello le desgarraba su entrada, sin embargo, eran pequeñas, que rozaban suavemente su entrada al salir y entrar, no era en todo el miembro solo en la parte de abajo, la punta de Byakuran seguía tocando su próstata, sus piernas temblaban suavemente encima de él, sus labios se movían en compás de una melodía al juntar de nuevo sus labios. Byakuran tenía en sus manos a Mukuro, quien había aceptado totalmente estar en sus brazos.

El clímax no se encontraba lejos, sobre todo al sentir la entrada apretada de Mukuro, Byakuran jadeo ante el movimiento ajeno, sus colmillos se aferraron en su cuello y las manos de Mukuro rasgaron un poco la piel suya, sus ojos se cerraron cuando llego al orgasmo con tan solo ser penetrado y besado por parte de Byakuran, el más alto también llego a este, revolcándose pulcramente entre los brazos de Mukuro.

—Eres mío…

—Hoy… dormirás en el puto suelo, gato en celo.

—Pero… ¿me dejaras hacerte el amor dos veces más? ¿Cierto?

— ¡Y una mierda!

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

La jodida mañana en la oficina había sido una mierda total. Caminaba manco, tan solo un poco sintiendo un horrible dolor en su trasero. Era sábado, lo agradeció, tenía ojeras, ni siquiera había dormido por asegurarse de que ese maniático estuviera en el suelo. Tsunayoshi no se encontraba presente, lo que significaba que él tenía que estar a cargo de todas las secciones, desde la literaria hasta la sección de manga. ¡Vaya maldita suerte!

Caminaba hasta su casa con cansancio, se sentía el hombre más desdichado del mundo, pero esta vez por situaciones diferentes. Si, aceptaba que se había enamorado de ese odioso gato en celo, que le tenía un gran cariño e incluso se sentía feliz a su lado. Le había quitado todo aquello que le amortiguaba, le hacía sentir… inclusivamente bien.

Tenía que decirlo, tarde o temprano. Tenía que decirle que le gustaba, que le amaba. Como siempre ese gato callejero le decía. Se detuvo en la tienda como siempre, subió las escaleras y saludo a sus vecinos como siempre, todo normal. Fue recibido por Ken y Kakipi, Byakuran comía en una esquina de la casa por si Mukuro utilizaba su rociador, esa mañana había sido despertado con un gran balde de agua, así que tenia restricciones. Suspiro sentándose en el mueble, Byakuran rodo totalmente el mueble para acercarse detrás de él, luego de la cena como todas las noches veían el noticiero:

"_El pasado nueve de junio. Hubo un atentado en una de las casas centrales de una de las familias más respetadas de Italia. Eso causo la muerte de uno de los mafiosos más buscados en todo el globo del mundo. Se ha confirmado que ese mismo día a las 6:30 de la tarde el joven adolescente Byakuran Gesso murió en su mansión quien fue incendiada. Autoridades confirmaron recientemente que el cuerpo quemado era de Byakuran Gesso, no se sabe nada más al respecto de lo sucedido, solo se conoce que la mafia Gesso comenzó a ser retirada de las demás, esto no es para celebrar ¡Es para alarmarse! Muchas más mafias se encuentran en total pelea, los policías se encuentran en busca de los causantes de este incendio. Sicilia se encuentra indispuesta luego de tanto tiempo según sus residentes: ¡Gesso cuidaba nuestra ciudad! Fue el comentario de muchos aldeanos._"

—Nueve de junio… 6:30 de la tarde… ¿No fue exactamente a esa hora que te encontré?... Byakuran.

—Yo… no sé nada de eso —los labios del más grande temblaron, Mukuro giro a verlo, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Byakuran…

—Ya entiendo… él porque me encontraba en este mundo… yo… he muerto aquí… pero si es así… ¿Tú porque no te fuiste a mi mundo?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Si… si yo viaje a este mundo cuando mi cuerpo real en este murió… yo…

—No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tú no eres ese mafioso?!

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Estoy delante de ti! ¡Ese es mi otro yo!

— ¡Estas mintiendo!

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo no miento! ¡Yo nunca le mentiría a la persona que más amo en este mundo!

— ¡Esa es una mentira más! ¡No me creas estúpido que no lo, soy! ¡Byakuran! Lárgate de mi casa… no quiero tener nada que ver con un mafioso.

—Pe… pero…

— ¡Vete!

Lo último que escucho Mukuro fue la puerta cerrada, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Era un mentiroso… todo ese tiempo había sido manipulado, se sentía como un idiota… como un completo idiota. Jodido Byakuran, jodido todo lo que estaba en su mundo ahora.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

Dos años habían pasado de eso. Mukuro seguía trabajando en aquella editorial. Movía sus dedos delante de su computadora cuando unos papeles cayeron delante de él. Levanto su vista, una ceja quedo en su frente al ver a Kyoya Hibari con los brazos cruzados delante de él:

— ¿Qué es esto? Kyoya-kun.

—Reborn lo envió. Dijo que le tomo dos años encontrarlo.

Mukuro comenzó a buscar los papeles, y lo vio. Luego de dos años logro dar con la información que necesitaba, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios levantándose:

—Te dejo a cargo.

—Sí, sí… lo que digas: _Jefe_.

Luego de ese suceso, Mukuro viajo personalmente a Italia, muchos contactos de los Cavallone le ayudaron a llegar al entierro del famoso mafioso, estaba ahí, dormido. Byakuran, aunque no era el suyo, la marca debajo de sus ojos no existía. Su corazón comenzó a doler en esos momentos. Le había traicionado, le amaba… le amaba solo a él, a ese Byakuran. Reborn, quien era un empresario bastante famoso en el mundo, comenzó la investigación de aquellas "_Orejas en el cuerpo de un humano_":

—Son llamados, _Catamo_. Es una extraña raza de humanos; se han visto muchos casos Mukuro, sin embargo, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Tengo total claridad de que soy muy pocos frecuentes, hay momentos en que un agujero dimensional se abre y estos son enviados a este mundo. Muchas veces es extraño que sucedan, tengo pruebas de eso por eso te estoy diciendo.

—Reborn.

— ¿Sí?

—Me acosté con uno de esos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, por eso quiero que investigues su paradero, donde esta, ¿A dónde se fue? He sido un idiota… él se enamoro de mi y por una estúpida confusión lo eche de mi casa.

—Así que es el _Catamo_ de Byakuran Gesso.

—Sí.

—Mukuro, ellos viajan a este mundo cuando sus dos partes se encuentran a punto de la muerte. Byakuran viajo cuando estaba a punto de morir, y fue salvado por ti. Es obvio que se enamorara de su salvador.

—Creo que hay algo más al fondo de esto.

— ¿Seguro? —el menor asintió.

—Vale, por ti. Lo encontraré. Te saldrá caro.

Cualquier cosa solo por encontrarlo. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente por la playa, ese era el día de su cumpleaños. La fiesta sorpresa que le hizo Tsunayoshi se arruino porque dejo a cargo a Kyoya para que cuidara su puesto. El mayor hizo un punchero, y fue consentido por su novio (_futuro esposo_).

Nueve de junio. 5:30 de la tarde, una hora antes de que todo el suceso ocurriera. Se encontraba viendo el mar con expresión lejana. Todos los años, ese mismo día se sentaba en la playa admirar el sol fallecer, luego desaparecía en forma de gato. Ese día, sus orejas se levantaron y su mirada se dirigió a la figura que corría rápidamente hasta su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando esa figura le abrazo totalmente.

Fue difícil, difícil encontrar con él, difícil aceptar lo que sentía:

— ¡Te amo!

Grito, el desgarrador grito que soltó Mukuro al caer al suelo:

— ¡Te amo! ¡Byakuran! ¡Te amo más que nada! —los ojos del peliblanco temblaron un poco, sus manos se encogieron alrededor del peliazul, en lo que sus ojos temblaba, y lagrimas se escurrían por estas—. Te amo… gato callejero.

—Yo también te amo… Muk-chan… lo siento, por mentirte. Si te hubiese dicho la verdad…

—No te hubiera creído de todas formas —siguió el otro—, pero por lo menos hubiese tenido claro que todos nosotros tenemos una parte en otra dimensión, que tú… este de aquí es solo mío —los dos se abrazaron al sentir las olas del mar chocar contra la orilla, los labios de Mukuro abiertos se encontraban y su respiración era despacio pero tranquila.

—Muk-chan… feliz cumpleaños.

—Byakuran. Gracias por cuidarme durante estos dos años. Este es el mejor regalo.

**…Marshmallow******** (•****o•****) **Marshmallow…

Luego de eso, Byakuran fue presentado por Mukuro en la oficina. Reborn se sentía rico luego de haberle resulto el problema a un amigo de su hermano, pero la mitad de dinero fue obligada a devolverse, porque realmente no hizo nada productivo, Byakuran siempre estuvo protegiendo a Mukuro desde las sombras. Tsunayoshi se caso con Kyoya, y fue violado por este mismo. Hayato viajo con Yamamoto a una luna de miel en Latinoamérica, los dos vinieron totalmente bronceados.

La noche de la boda del castaño, los dos llegaron a casa quitándose los zapatos y los accesorios. Ken se encontraba acostado en el suelo junto a Kakipi quien dormía tranquilamente en su estomago. Los besos comenzaron, la ropa comenzó a molestar, y los labios de los dos amantes se fundían lentamente en un beso:

—Así que… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste conmigo? —pregunto Mukuro antes de caer en la cama.

—Hmmmm, tú otro yo también me perseguía.

— ¿Así que salías con mi otro yo? ¿También tenía orejas de gato?

—Muk-chan era muy tierno. Pero no tanto como este Muk-chan —susurro ronroneando contra su cuello.

—Espera, esta vez voy a estar arriba.

— ¡Vale! ~ Realmente no me importa mucho, ya que de todas maneras y en que dimensión este siempre voy a follar a Muk-chan.

Y así, estos dos vivieron felices y comieron lombrices.

Mintiendo. Byakuran solo come dulces, y Mukuro no soporta el azúcar, así que tuvieron algunos problemas cuando a Byakuran se le ocurrió la idea de querer tener hijos. Sin embargo, todos vivieron felices, o sí. Byakuran le conto como fue que estuvo a punto de morir:

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser.

—Así es, Muk-kun. Fue aterrador, fui bañado con toneladas de agua de alcantarilla, me ahogue tanto que casi moría.

El peliazul le golpeo el hombro, el pequeño peliblanco rio suavemente. Mukuro sabía que nunca le iba a contar la verdad, y Byakuran tampoco quería hacerlo, decirle como ese día murió Mukuro Rokudo, salvándole la vida a Byakuran. Como perdió a una de las personas que más amo en todo el mundo, pero él mundo daba tantas vueltas, tantas que fue a parar delante de aquel hombre a quien amo, sin pensar… que lo amaría incluso más.

—Muk-chan… te amo.

—Lo sé, gato. Lo sé.

— ¡Oye!

—Yo también te amo.

El último beso antes de dormir fue largo, tanto así que se fundieron en los brazos de aquel hombre de los sueños, sintiendo como el calor era transferido suavemente. Fue, cuando Byakuran demostró que a pesar de ser un _neko_, no era tan uke como parecía.

* * *

Sí, si… estaré encantada de recibir sus gloriosos regaños… ¡Pero no me resistí!

Estaba haciendo ejercicios y de pronto cuando comencé las sentadillas dije: ¿Por qué no hago a Byakuran de un seme gato y a Mukuro de un empleado jodido? Pero luego se me vinieron más ideas y termine escribiendo esto. Lo juro fue sin querer. Está algo largo, y muchas partes aunque cortas quedaron aclaradas, la verdad no quería hacer un fic largo aunque me hubiera gustado. Muchas cosas quedaron sin resolver y seguramente se preguntaran: ¿Cómo murió Mukuro en el otro mundo? Pero eso es un secreto, si Bya-chan no quiso decirlo ¿Por qué yo?

Kyo-chan y sus celos me encantan. Pequeños encuentros amorosos de parejas deseadas y no deseadas. Si alguna pareja les molesto sin problemas, yo advertí al principio. O intente hacerlo.

Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque el fic les gusto ~ me alegro mucho.

Muy pronto estaré publicando el de D00 que le prometí a una de mis lectoras.

Y así, hasta que me libre un poco más de la universidad comenzaré con lo que tenía planeado.

KISS AND HUG

AN-CHAN.

¡Me voy a hacer ejercicios! ¡Buenas noches! ~


End file.
